I am Going to Find Her
by Shiranai Atsune
Summary: Percy is heartbroken at the sight of Annabeth and the new camper. He decided to take a walk in the streets of New York City only to bump into a girl with black hair and olive skin... [Percy/Bianca] [PercyxBianca] [Percy x Bianca] [Percianca] [Peranca] [PLEASE READ WARNINGS FIRST BEFORE READING] [Image by InfraredUltraviolet from DeviantArt]


**Author's Note: **I made this because I was bored and I'm seriously craving for Percianca! Ugh! Why must Bianca die?! Can't she at least appear back in the Heroes of Olympus as a reborn girl?.

**Warnings: **Suckish title w/ summary. Percy/Bianca. Percy's POV. Possible slight spoilers.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own PJO or HoO, it is owned by Rick Riordan, and if I did own it, Jeyna will never ever ever happen or that Reyna never really did have a crush on Jason (sorry about that Jeyna fans!) although Leyna would exist and Bianca wouldn't have died (or she could've just survived) and Percianca would've happened other than Percabeth.

**-I am Going to Find Her-**

I arrived at the Athena cabin, I figured she was in there giving some tips on some new camper boy, apparently the new guy was asking some lessons and kept on challenging Annabeth to a duel.

I stared at Annabeth and the new guy- the guy who arrived here just a week ago- I screamed, "What the Hades, Annabeth?!" The two were making out, and stopped after my outburst.

I can't believe it. My jaw dropped as the ring I was about to give her- an expensive emerald ring- to propose to her was on the floor, just lying there on the dusty dirty floor.

"P-Percy! I-I-I can explain!" Annabeth stood up from the bed, pushing the new guy she cheated on me with- Was his name Lucas or Marcus?- Well, nevermind then, as I was saying, this betrayal is worse than what Luke did! I think I would've chosen being Luke rather being Annabeth cheating boyfriend!

Leaving Camp Half-Blood, I looked over my shoulder to see Lucas- or Marcus- hugging Annabeth, who went back to the Athena cabin, she broke into tears once she saw the expensive emerald ring- that I just wanted to leave in the dust because it was just a waste of money- she sobbed continously, I grinned to myself, that's what she gets for cheating on me.

As I walked, I noticed a blur of black and olive- wait, what?!- running into me. And before I knew it, she was on top of me.

"Oh my gosh!" the black-haired, olive-skinned girl squealed, "I-I'm so s-s-sorry! Per-" She froze as her eyes widened at the sight of me, "Kid I never met before ever in my entire life." She quickly finished. She almost said my name... but those eyes... I could never forget those eyes, but... she's dead! Well, she chose for rebirth...

Wait, there could be a chance that this girl could be-

"Uhm... Kid, can you stand up? Or did I break anything?" I smiled as the Bianca Look-a-Like helped me up.

"I-It's okay!" I said, standing up, "This sort of thing happens to me on a daily basis." I took out my hand and placed it in front of my hands- asking for a handshake, "I'm Percy Jackson," I introduced myself. _But I think you kinda already know that. _"What's your name?" She blushed. And was about to say her name when somebody yelled to our direction.

"Hey! You stop!" a security guard yelled, then I noticed that Bianca Look-a-Like had a handful of clothes and fruits with the price tags on them.

Bianca Look-a-Like looked over her shoulder and her eyes widened at the sight of the security guard guy, "Oops! Sorry! Gotta go! And my name's B!" Then she ran off the block with the guard chasing after her.

I wanted to chase after her myself too, but now isn't just the time... I'm still depressed about Annabeth but... maybe I have feelings for Bianca as well... I smiled at the direction of her fading figure, placed my hands in my pocket jeans and kept on walking. While I'm walking, I tried to rethink my desiscions in my 'Aphrodite is always messing with my love life' Love Life.

That girl I met... she could be Bianca, I mean, she almost said my name when she bumped into me. I know the Fates would be in favor of me enough to let us meet again... and maybe... just maybe... she's still the same old Bianca I once knew... the Daughter of Hades, the Demigod, not the mortal... and the now-ex Hunter of Artemis. The same girl that I fell in love with.

There might still be a chance for me. I mean, why did Aphrodite break us up if I won't find love again? Maybe she was just trying to show me- no, to encourage me to keep looking for her.

I'm definitely going to find her, even if it kills me. Because I'm never going to give up.

**-End of Fanfic-**

**Author's Note: **First less than 1000 words fanfic, first Percianca fic I made and this is how I would've loved how it could happen.


End file.
